


What's in a song

by Mirallex



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirallex/pseuds/Mirallex
Summary: Luka has a very annoying song stuck in his head. If only he could figure out which one it is.
Relationships: Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	What's in a song

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after everyone returns from their trips between Worlds 2019 and Spring Split 2020, before Perkz changed to mid. I'm not still crying about that, you are.

“Luka, can you _please_ stop?!” Marcin’s angry voice crackled through Luka’s headphones.

“Hm?” Luka looked up; his right hand stopped scrolling through the champions he was considering for scrims. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re drumming again and it’s annoying, alright?” Marcin snapped.

Luka shot a confused look to his left, but Miky just shrugged while getting out of his seat. Marcin was always irritated and even more so after returning from Japan. The boys had been joking that he was probably lovesick for a girl there and judging by his lack of patience with their teasing, they were right. He hadn’t officially told any of them yet and they were not pushing the matter. He’d tell them eventually, Luka thought as he continued drumming his fingers on his desk – just softer, so Marcin wouldn’t hear.

He was right, though, it _was_ annoying – especially for Luka himself. He’d had the rhythm of a song stuck in his head for days on end now, ever since returning from Croatia after visiting his family for the holidays. He couldn’t remember the lyrics, try as he might, but he knew the rhythm and he was sort of hoping that drumming would help his brain remember what song it was or where he had heard it.

Music had always been a big part of his life, ever since he had been little and had listened to nothing but his Dad’s collection of Queen CDs. Music had been his escape before he had discovered games and the League in particular, and he still played the guitar every day to keep in shape and not forget the chords or his favourite songs. He’d even been trying to write some songs himself again, which had proven to be a lot harder than anticipated. He would never dare to let anyone else hear them. No one. Not ever. Not after what had happened when his classmates had heard him play in High School. He’d joined the League shortly after, and there had been no telling just how much that would save him.

Still, ever since that incident, he only played for himself. He didn’t trust anyone enough to hear his music, there was too much attached to it that no one would get anyways. Although Luka had to admit that he had not minded when two days ago Miky had grinned at him when they met in the kitchen after he had finally gotten the hang of a particularly difficult bit. “Nice tune,” he had said quietly, and in a way that had made Luka feel far less insecure about his music. Miky had this way of making you feel… all right, Luka thought.

Scrims were over and they were having a break while waiting for the pizza Grabbz had ordered. Back in his room, Luka absentmindedly plucked at the strings of his guitar, from time to time drumming the rhythm haunting him onto its body. Several fast beats, and then two sets of three slightly slower ones.

Miky had this way of making you feel at peace with yourself. Luka wasn’t sure if any of the other guys felt this close to him, or if it was because him and Miky also playing the same lane. Maybe it was an effect of their bot lane synergy carrying over to their everyday lives, but whatever it was, he instinctively sought more of it, more of his support’s company. Miky grumbling in the kitchen about the coffee machine acting up? Luka would make sure to go over there and help him fix it. A prank pulled on Carlos that would make Miky laugh? Luka was on it. An empty spot on the couch next to Miky? That spot was now taken. And maybe there wasn’t quite enough space between their legs for it to be as casual as Luka had planned for it to look.

He did not think anything of it, of course. They were away from home, and even if he’d had many friends in High School, he would still call Miky his closest friend. Marcin’s loud laugh and friendly jabs were welcome, so was ruffling Rasmus’ hair after a particularly good game, but it was always and would always be Miky he gravitated to, whose opinion and advice he sought most, whose voice calmed him like no other, whose smile was just so…

A knock on the door interrupted Luka’s thoughts.

“Luka? You in there?” Miky asked, tentatively opening the door. “Oh. Are you playing?”

Luka smiled. “Nah, just passing time. Is the pizza here yet?”

“Not yet. Hey, listen, do you still have the wireless headset I gave to you before you went on holiday?”

Luka got up, putting his guitar on its stand. “Oh yeah, sorry about that. I have it here, let me…”

In that moment the doorbell rang and Marcin, ever hungry, ever looking for the fastest way to get food, could be heard clambering from his bed, racing out of his room and to the door to get the pizzas, while Rasmus went to set up the projector. Somehow, the mid laner had gotten the entire team including Grabbz into Doctor Who and they had spent the few nights since they had gotten back from holiday binging on season 8. Grabbz was already joking about G2 making them part of a professional Doctor Who Trivia Team instead of letting them play League.

Miky left Luka who was looking for the headphones in the mess that was his suitcase and helped Marcin balance six large pizza boxes into the kitchen, where each took the one they had ordered and got comfortable on the couch – ADC and Support close together on the far right. Some things just stuck.

This entire season of Doctor Who had focussed heavily on Missy, an antagonist that Wunder liked a lot, for some reason. He said he enjoyed her madness. Not something you would expect from someone who appeared as calm and collected as Wunder, but then again, once you had seen him play Laser Tag, there was nothing calm and collected about him anymore. It was all carefully masked menace.

Miky nudged him with his elbow and without a word, Luka moved his pizza box closer to his friend who took a slice. He knew what Miky was getting at, they had been doing this ever since he had joined the team. Luka waited. Two nudges meant bad pizza, Miky would stick to his own. One nudge meant good pizza and that Luka better eat fast if he wanted to have any more slices. One firm nudge and – was that a moan? He had forgotten just how much Miky liked pineapple. Shaking his head with a smile, he put aside some slices and tried to direct his attention back to the show.

Luka didn’t much care for Missy’s character. Half of his brain was still thinking about the song he had been working on when Miky had knocked, the other half on how his lane partner’s dimples were a little deeper on the left side when he spoke and how enthusiastic his friend had sounded when he realized that Luka was playing the guitar and he was just about to reallocate all of his mental capacity to the fact that Miky’s leg touching his made it incredibly hard to focus on much of anything that was _not_ Miky and this was too close, too warm, he was supposed to be watching the show, what if Rasmus quizzed them on it again? And then suddenly Missy sang. Missy sang and it was the answer Luka had been looking for.

“Hey, Missy, you’re so fine, you’re so fine, you blow my mind…”

The name was different, but this was _the_ song. Luka turned to his left, looked at Miky who just smiled at him – always reliably smiling at him, always with those dimples, that peace that only he could bring – and boy, had Luka been blind. And boy, was Luka in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously pure fiction. Please always be respectful!


End file.
